


"Kim Hyuna, You're Fucking Sick!"

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hui is a pain in the butt when it comes impending illness, Hyojong loves both Hyuna and Hui and doesn't want to get in the way, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, but like, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: "Mm,” Hyuna yawned, “Thanks.” To Hwitaek, nothing was more annoying than when Hyuna agreed that she was too sick to function and that all she wanted to do was rest peacefully because a sick Hyuna equals messy hair, sleepy eyes, rosy cheeks, and plump kissable lips. To Hyojong, nothing was more beautiful than Hyuna’s bed head. Nothing was more beautiful than her rosy cheeks, and her slick plump lips and her voice, oh god her voice. It was like liquid gold before she got sick but when she was sick, it was elevated, but now it’s all too cruel that Hyojong and Hwitaek can hear her saying, “I don’t want you to get sick so don’t come near me, got it?” It was hard to not be near her. So yeah, Hyuna needs to quit being a pain in the butt and get better.Before Hwitaek and Hyojong both decided they’ve had enough and don’t care about the possibility of being contagious due to Hyuna’s lingering cold.





	"Kim Hyuna, You're Fucking Sick!"

Kim Hyuna was, and will always be, a pain in the ass.

Don’t get them wrong, Hyojong and Hwitaek loved her with every part of their soul, but they wished that Hyuna would get over her god forsaken cold so they didn’t have to deal with her. Because a sick Kim Hyuna meant a sick and tired Hyojong and Hwitaek.

Nobody, and they meant _nobody_ , wanted to deal that.

If you want to, we can start at the beginning: where Hyuna insisted that she was not sick. Hyojong was the first to realize their girlfriend was sick while he and Hyuna were out getting ice cream. Her excuse was that she had “allergies, Hyojong. They’re a killer on the immune system,” and brushed him off. So, naturally, Hyojong called Hwitaek to come feed  her something warm like soup instead of eating cold things like ice cream. Of course, any plan Hyojong tried to execute ended up failing and, when he put Hwitaek on the phone to speak to her, she scoffed and hung up. She continued to eat her ice cream until she fainted in the parlour because, wouldn’t you know?

She had an intensely high fever.

You think it would get better after Hyuna admitted she was sick, but you’d be wrong.  Just because she agreed to stay home didn’t mean she’d rely on anyone. Which defeated the purpose completely. When Hyojong woke up the next morning he expected to see Hyuna resting peacefully on her bed, but instead he nearly burst an artery seeing that her bed was empty.

Hyuna’s bed was _empty._

Hyojong did the only thing he knew to do, and that was wake up the sleeping golden retriever in the next room. Honestly, it didn’t surprise him that Hwitaek nearly sprinted to find Hyuna, but he found her quite quickly. Considering that she was in the kitchen, bundled up in the clothes she fell asleep in.

Her cheeks were red from the cold.

“What the heck?” Hyojong’s sure Hwitaek is freaking out, since he’s talking fast and waving his hands around like a mad man.

“What does it look like? Like really, look with your eyes,” she sassed back, nose stuffy and congested. Hyuna gave the frying pan a quick shake, spreading the butter around in the pan. She got some spices and looked at her phone. _Probably to follow some recipe she found online,_ Hyojong thought and smiled. “I’m making breakfast for my two baby boys. Like I always do!”

“Like you always do? Hyuna, you’re sick. You need to go back to bed and rest for a little bit longer,” Hwitaek entered the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan. “And _I_ always cook breakfast in the morning, you liar!”

“Ugh, excuse me for not wanting egg sandwiches for the fifth week in a row,” Hyuna scoffed. She grabbed the frying pan back from Hwitaek. “And also, I’m not handicapped. Just sick. I can manage a pan just fine on my own thanks.” She rolled her eyes. The light banter continued until Hwitaek decided he’d had enough. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her over his shoulder and, despite her protests, Hyojong took over the cooking work. “You better not burn my food this time Jong!”

They were in for a _long_ day.

Since  Hyuna was being rebellious and Hwitaek was being authoritative, Hyojong suggested that they _all_ stood home and chilled out. Which was fine with him, he didn’t have another song being produced until Hyuna came back anyways, and Hwitaek loved the idea so he could watch Hyuna and make sure she didn’t get even more sick. It was a win-win situation no matter how you spun it, someone was bound to get what they wanted.

Someone other than Hyuna, which she pouted about as Hyojong kept her under room arrest.  

“I’m sorry honey,” Hyojong sighed, sitting on the foot rest, “Hui told me to-”

“Watch me. I know Hyojonggie,” Hyuna rolled across her bed. “This sucks, everything sucks ugh! I’m fine-”

“No Hyuna babe, you’re not,” Hyojong kindly inputted.

“Are you taking his-”

“ _No._ ” Hyuna sighed. She picked up her pillow, put it over her mouth, and let the highest pitched shriek out as she possibly could.  “Listen gorgeous, Hui just doesn’t want you to get worse okay? He knows that, if we leave, you’d try to do other things beside resting. Like deconstructing the cabinets or baking or even composing music with my midi pad in my room. It’s all precautionary.” She grumbled, coughing a bit before laying back down on her bed. Both Hyuna and Hyojong turned to the door when they heard it creak open and, on the other side, appeared Hwitaek with some soup and water.

“Mm,” Hyuna yawned, “Thanks.” To Hwitaek, nothing was more annoying than when Hyuna agreed that she was too sick to function and that all she wanted to do was rest peacefully because a sick Hyuna equals messy hair, sleepy eyes, rosy cheeks, and plump kissable lips. To Hyojong, nothing was more beautiful than Hyuna’s bed head. Nothing was more beautiful than her rosy cheeks, and her slick plump lips and her voice, _oh god_ her voice. It was like liquid gold before she got sick but when she was sick, it was elevated, but now it’s all too cruel that Hyojong and Hwitaek can hear her saying, “I don’t want you to get sick so don’t come near me, got it?” It was hard to not be near her. So yeah, Hyuna needs to quit being a pain in the butt and get better.

Before Hwitaek and Hyojong both decided they’ve had enough and don’t care about the possibility of being contagious due to Hyuna’s lingering cold.


End file.
